


Boo Boo

by AmanditaTC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanditaTC/pseuds/AmanditaTC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale has a secret. A very embarrassing secret!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boo Boo

**Author's Note:**

> It is silly and short, but I read a list of reasons to Sterek be canon and one of the items made me think of this fic. It was written after the scene "Cousin Miguel."  
> I apologize for my English, Iknow it's not the best.  
> All my fics are in Portuguese and just now I have courage to translate into English.

\- Dont look me like that - Derek Hale said in commanding tone - I have explained all of it to you, ok?

  
The werewolf walked from one side to other in his bedroom at the mansion in ruins. the reason why he was still living there was a mystery even to Peter. Broken furniture, dusty windows and shattered glass. A great training place, but without any comfort. He broked the silence, saying:

  
\- I know I should not have brought it here. It was a huge mistake, amateur thing. But damn, what was I supposed to do? - Derek anticipating the answer - Dont even think about it, is out of the question. It's like my war trophy. 

The werewolf breathed throwing himself on the mattress, covered by an old blanket. He looked at the ceiling for a few minutes in silence hoping for a reaction. Finally, stood up again and walked to the window, watching the night begin to fall. Ok, he was conscious that he had been reckless in keeping with that object. He knew that it was proof of his weakness, his Achilles' heel. The one who had understood what it means to him and stolen it, would have Derek in his hands. 

\- Yeah, probably I have no choice. - Derek returned to the bed - I think it'll be safer with you, Boo-boo. 

And with a quick gesture, dressed the old teddy bear in a shirt which had been lent by Stiles.

\- Do you have a teddy, that is he called Boo-boo and is he wearing a shirt? - a shocked voice startled Derek, who turned to the door already on the defensive, red eyes and bared teeth. There, standing by the door, Scott had a split expression between curiosity and the desire to mock the alpha. 

\- Run. - Derek spoke through gritted teeth. 

\- Boo-boo is a little old, huh? - He replied, not realizing the implied threat in the oldest tone of voice - but the shirt is cool. Hey, it looks like one of Stiles' shirt. He loves that one, even though it's short for him now, because it was the last gift that he got from his mother. 

Derek's eyes turned into normal immediately. If Stiles liked the t-shirt so much, and ifit had a special meaning, why didn't he care about leaving it with him? An involuntary smile appeared on his face, but disappeared as soon as he saw Scott with his hands on his treasure. In both treasures: Boo-boo teddy that he won from his mother in his 4th birthday, and the t-shirt that he "got" from Stiles. 

\- Run. - the alpha said again, his eyes even more red. 

\- What is this, Derek? 

\- Survival training. Run. The faster you can. 

And the youngest alpha understood. Not exactly what just happened there, since his ability to think was greatly reduced, as Stiles always remembered him. But Scott felt that Derek Hale had secrets. And in some of those secrets, nobody put their hands.


End file.
